Revan's Return
by CelestiaAngel29
Summary: What if Master Luke Skywalker, Jedi Master, had been keeping a very painful secret from his first student? Read and find out what happens... please be kind this is my first attempt at a Star wars fiction and yea Leia is in it too...
1. Chapter 1

Revan's Return: Chapter One, A trinket found

(Disclaimer: See this chapter, I own nothing but the plot, this story had came to me when I was thinking how to finish my other stories...)

Luke Skywalker, who was now the most decorated Jedi Master in the history, his school the older man, Darth Vader's only son had looked over at his assistant mentor and duelist who was once his apprentice from so many years ago. The young woman herself was teaching the padawans how to duel with not only one light saber but two, she was an amazing duelist about as impressive as himself and his father. The young woman stood at least 5'7'' and average build, with long flowing black hair around her ribs that was pulled in a simple high pony tail, as usual her attire was black and purple. Her heeled combat black boots were posed on a dueling pose and she had chosen a handful of them, she had blind folded herself always, her two light sabers one purple and the other was kinda silver/ white like.

The older male Jedi had walked over as some of the students that were chosen for this duel practice; were being thrown around and blocked with both of her weapons, after all of them were moved aside from Luke's moving the ones that were not dueling. After a few seconds, of Luke getting to the middle of the action as he had got to his destination; there were at least two or three duelers that were not blasted or knocked on their asses. As soon as she had gone to strike behind her, Luke had already had his light saber out and blocked the practice on slot, as soon as the three weapons had made contact with each other. Luke was beaming with great pride, he had taught her very well, and she was a natural he had remembered the day that he had met her...

****************** Flash back***************

Luke had arrived on the tropical planet called Starlakon, it was nearly 100 degrees, Luke had decided that it was time to travel out that way. Yoda had told him, when he was younger and before the elder Jedi master died, he was told that after the Empire was overthrown and Vader had been faced; the older green Jedi had told him that one Luke Skywalker's first student would come to him. Then he had proceeded to tell him many things, and Yoda had also mentioned that this girl would do great things and help Luke bring order to the galaxies, and put the Sith in the places once and for all. And the girl's name Syanne, would be her name and in three years time, Yoda had told Luke that he will know her when he sees her, during his training and now he had this urge to travel in the stary vast space.

As he had set his trusty ship down on Starlakon's soil, ever since he had entered the planet's range through his windshield something wasn't sitting right with his instincts and they were never really wrong. Luke had exited his ship and walked around, something wasn't right, there should've been some signs of life by now; slowly walking further away from his ship and looking around some more.

He was getting some of those bad feelings, and they were not leaving him any time soon, well until he had left, as he had gotten to a type of civilization: from the looks of it, it seemed that the place was a ghost town. Now he was thinking while scouting around, looking for anything a sign of anyone the place and the planet itself looked like there was a battle and from the looks of the area there were no survivors, until a soft noise had brought him from his thoughts and his ponderings. Tensing up in alert, readying his powers and his weapon, and out came a skinny child that looked to be nine at least; she was scruffy looking at best and dirty and battered, shaking and looking him strangely and with fear. Luke had held his free hand up and putting his light saber away ''Its alright child, I will not harm you,'' He was picking up a lot of power from this girl.

This mere child was giving off the force! And this girl was eying him like a hawk, and then some, he could tell that she was very scared and very hungry; wishing that he would've brought his twin sister Leia. Slowly with his hands up and walking to the child, who was wearing a type of royal garment kinda amazon blend to it, her feet were bare and filthy from closer inspection there were a bunch of cuts and bruises all on her legs and arms. His heart had gone out to her and it had hit him like a ton and a half of bricks, this child was the only survivor, but he was certain that the dark side the Sith were involved in some way; and now he had felt that this was the girl that had found him! Still walking very slowly to her with his hands up, and keeping eye contact with her, taking in her black disheveled hair and her pale skin and her green eyes, her thin frame looked like she hadn't had a meal in months!

''My name is Luke, Luke Skywalker, Jedi Master what is your name child?'' Slowly reaching for her hand, her green eyes were tearing up her lower lip was trembling; Luke was almost brushing her wrist, the little girl didn't show signs of stress or even backing up. The older man had crouched down to the child's level, and gently grabbed her small wrist and bringing her to him ''Syanne,'' She had softly said, Luke didn't hear her and he had leaned more forward ''What was that, young child?'' He had asked softly, while getting up and picking her up carrying her away from the empty and burned and very depressed area. The older man was carrying her to his ship, he had felt the force radiate all over this girl and then some '' My name is Syanne.'' Taking her in his ship, and buckling her in the seat, blinking her stare back at him.

From that day on Syanne had learned that she had the force, and he had began to train her everyday since then; Luke had raised her and cared for her like she was his own daughter and his student...

********End of Flasback*******

As the clashed sabers were crying out as their contact had not broken; as Syanne had flipped backwards and the blindfold had drifted off, and Syanne had smiled and bowed to her master. Luke had put away his weapon as did his student. Syanne had been training with the padawans all day, he had smiled ''Syanne, excellent job, you have been training and working with the padawans all day take a break...'' Syanne had smiled and bowed back to her mentor/  
fatherly figure, and left to the hall to get some lunch, slowly walking away and taking off her dueling gloves and taking down her hair in mid step; she had never thought herself as 'stunning, beautiful,' she was plain and ordinary the only thing that ever had gotten her attention was her powers. However, Master Luke had been helping her with her dreams/ nightmares, true she still remembered about what had happened when she was nine.

The sith had attacked, looking for her, they had killed off the amazon race, see Syanne had the right of cast as the Amazon Princess of the tribe of 'The Sky Wolves' truthfully there are many branches and relations of these certain Amazons. And sadly for Syanne, as a small child, she had watched in total fear the deaths of her mother and her older sister and the village that had died trying to protect her; Syanne had always known that she was different from birth, her father had died when she was born. Syanne was having all of these dreams, about selected things in general it was like flashes of places and items and things; rubbing her right temple where the pain was located, with a sigh she had her lunch in her hands and decided that since it was such a nice warm day out she would have her food outside.

After eating, Syanne had decided to go for a nice little walk, the twenty two year old girl loved her little nature walks on Kolbyne, a planet closest to Starlakon however the heat wasn't nearly intense. Syanne had continued to walk down the left pathway and somehow the earth had given way and she had fallen down several hills and getting cut up a bit here and there. After thudding hard against a fallen branch, just enough to take the wind out of her but not to seriously harm her, after Syanne had taken a series of deep breaths to heal herself; looking around while standing up and dusting herself off and taking in her new surroundings at the foot of this rather large and painful hillside there was a cave/ temple. Syanne had shrugged a bit and her curiosity had gotten the better of her, she had stepped inside of the cave for a few moments, as she had continued to walk further inside torches were automatically lighting up all around step after step: until there was nothing there but a wall ''Dead end?'' She had said to herself, as she had turned back around to leave for the exit; once more the earth had caved in on her by swallowing her up.

''AHHHHH!'' *thud!* Syanne had laid there stunned again ''Ow...'' Using her force to heal her once again, thankful that she was the top student in history... well on Kolbyne anyway... pulling out her silver/white saber and proceeded to look in her new surroundings; walking towards an area and suddenly the torches down where she was at had lit up! As Syanne had focused her green stare more, she had realized that there was something shinning laying down upon an alter of some kind. Still with her saber in her hand, Syanne had continued to walk further to it; and there laying before her reach was a beautiful, amulet that looked like a 3d diamond of some kind, the color was purple and silver outlines and with a black chain. Syanne had reached down and picked it up and held it to her, it was giving off a pulsing feel to it; something was telling her to put it back or give it to Master Luke.

However the other part of her was saying 'Keep it for a while, what's the harm?' Syanne had placed it on her neck, and as soon she had done so the lower cave's exit/entrance had shown up, she had smiled happily now she had finally get out of this creepy looking cave! But before she could take another step, Syanne had felt something that wasn't right, turning around and noticed a twisted type of creature that had looked like a combination of a rotting jackal and a tiger, the thing looked deranged at her and growling and snarling even more so. Syanne had showed it no fear, nothing, the thing was rearing and readying itself for a very violent attack, as Syanne had extended her hand to force push the creature to stun it long enough to get her weapons out, lighting and flames had shot out from her hand! She had killed that beast, it was howling out in pain, as the green eyed girl had went to her knees in shock and in horror; while looking at her hand that appeared fine? Syanne was getting freaked out, quickly getting up and running out of the cave/ temple place, as she had done so the place itself had vanished into black dust and in black smoke...

In a type of daze/ trance, Syanne had managed to make it to the academy, without anyone noticing her, she had snuck into her room and laid down upon her bed, and passed out...

(End of chapter 1, Read and Review!)


	2. Next day and pub

Revan's Return: Chapter 2, The Next Morning, and a pub

(Disclaimer see chapter 1,)

Syanne had woken up sometime during the later morning hours, she had felt so groggy and drained, her head was pounding. Groaning while she was placing her hand on her forehead, and slowly sitting up with her hand still on her forehead: and shaking her head side to side. And finally getting up from her bed and walking to the bathroom and getting her shower and stepping out and drying off; as she had done so looking in the mirror. Syanne had looked back in the mirror after drying off and standing there in infront of the mirror with her clothes for the day that she had always had placed on the counter from the day before.

Putting on her red thong and matching bra, and grabbing a simple pair of cargo pants and slipping on a simple red tank top. With a sigh, she had looked at herself back in the mirror as she had done so she had seen a type of malice filled black and silver mist floating just above her right shoulder; she had snapped her head over her shoulder in her general direction just over her right shoulder where the mist was apparently floating at. Syanne had turned around and saw nothing, shrugging it off and taking the brush and brushing out her tangles, and putting it in a low braid, as her longer bangs were sticking out a bit framing her face.

As Syanne had gotten her black sneakers on and finished getting ready walking down the hallways, Master Luke was already up and meditating,  
and she was supposed to be up about an hour and a half ago. Syanne had stopped in mid step upon hearing ''Teacher's pet!'' Syanne didn't want to put up with this so early in the morning, and especially with 'Mr Hollier than thou' Syanne rolled her eyes and was trying to ignore him, if this son of a hutt annoyed her before her coffee and her breakfast, this wasn't going to be pretty; seeing that her way to the hall was blocked by his 'friends' with benefits, smirking with their arms crossed thinking that they were high and mighty. Syanne had smiled to herself thinking to herself that that particular group of people are never like that in front of Master Luke; the green eyed girl had started to giggle a bit while turning around to see, a fare skinned tall blue eyed blonde hared male, the raven hared girl knew that he wanted her and the feeling wasn't mutual due to the fact she was gladly spoken for.

''Its too early for you idiots today.'' Syanne had said with a hint of annoyance in her voice, as the over grown boy had hopped down from his higher wall post. The male had continued to walk towards her, while the rest of his boot lickers were surrounding her, Syanne knew that he wasn't going to give up anytime soon much to her annoyance. Syanne had sighed again ''What do you want, Allen?'' He smirked, while walking up to her uncrossing his arms slowly and stepping about a few inches in front of her; Allen laughed ''What do I want, Syanne? I want you... and I get what I want, and Master Luke won't be around all of the time to protect you...'' Leaning his 6'3'' frame down to meet her annoyed gaze, while sniffing her.

Little did the group know, Han and Leia were watching the display both had looked at each other and nodded their heads up and down and walked up to the group, they were trying to get through the large crowd of students until they had heard Allen holler ''GRAB HER!'' Two other males had grabbed Syanne and Allen had grabbed her shoulders and tried to kiss her and she was struggling; without anyone knowing and even Syanne realizing the amulet was reacting to the distress that its new owner was going through. Somehow, the dark hared green eyed, Syanne had managed to get her arms free and in just total instinct, seemingly a type of burning light and lighting had shot out from her hands and nailed Allen right in the face and the chest and Syanne had fallen to her side!

As Hand and Leia had managed to get to the middle of the fight and/or the attack, Syanne was slowly getting up and looking at the aftermath of the self defense, did the amulet protect her? Or was it a hidden power? What about the mist that she had seen in her bathroom? Allen was screaming and yelling in total pain, as the group were parting for both Han and Leia and the joining Luke. Syanne's hands were not feeling any pain from that kind of blast and defense, and Allen was definitely in a lot of pain, the dark hared young woman was standing there shocked and surprised: she couldn't believe it, why her? Syanne could or would never wish this upon her worst enemey; she would always try to do the right thing reguardless: As Luke had flanked Syanne's side and placing a calming hand on her shoulder and guiding her to his office.

As Syanne was guided to Luke's office and the door and shut on its own accord, he had guided her further into the room and seated her down, and he had said next to her. Syanne had looked up as the man that she had looked at as a father and a mentor. Syanne didn't reconized the look that her master was giving her; the look had seemed to be a combonation of 'shock, and wonder and something else' that she wasn't picking up the other part of the emotion that he was carrying. Placing his hand on her forearm, clearing his throat, and looking at the trinket around Syanne's neck ''Where did you get that, necklace?''  
Luke had asked without a tone of anger to his voice; looking at her Jedi Master ''I found it yesterday, on my walk after lunch, and I fell down a pretty big hill before I could react, and I found myself at a temple cave thing and I entered. Master Luke, I am sorry that my wonder had gotten to me, and I was just going to just look inside for a moment and find my way back, then the ground had opened up and swallowed me up and I had landed hard, and I had found this necklace laying on and alter...'' As Syanne had explained while she had went on, about her little adventure yesterday.

After Syanne had explained while Luke was listening very intently, and he knew that whenever Syanne was lying and or telling the truth. Luke had nodded his head up and down, sighing again ''Now tell me what had happened between you and Allen?'' Syanne had sighed and continued on, afterwards with what had happened and with what Allen had tried to do to her, Luke had nodded in understanding, he was very disappointed in Allen. Luke had thought that he could help Allen, who had the force about as strongly as Syanne, Luke Skywalker had known that from the moment that Allen had laid eyes on Syanne the arrogant male had wanted her. Luke was leaning forward, and told her to give him the amulet ''I can't remove it, Master...'' Luke had tried and he had gotten shocked from black lighting and pure fire, Syanne had looked at her master in total shock ''Master Luke! Are you alright?!'' As Syanne had ran over to him as he was blasted across the room!

Shaking his head to gather his scattered wits never before he had seen or even heard of that kind of reaction of any type of object. Syanne couldn't believe what had been happening within the past twenty four hours, getting down and helping her master up, with a bit of effort, she was able to help him up. Luke was standing a bit off balance, Syanne's expression was in terror and in shock, she had no clue that it was going to happen to her master. As Luke had gotten his barrens straight and looked at her and smiled softly as he did so ''I am alright, Syanne, on second thought I think that you should keep this trinket for a while.'' Syanne, had nodded her head up and down, as he had ushered her out of his office as he had followed her ''And do not worry Syanne, I will speak to Allen once he is better.'' The girl had nodded and went on about her day; she was thinking about the defense against Allen.

Syanne didn't want to hurt him, she was trying to defend herself, she knew that the odds were against her in the biggest way but she never intended to hurt Allen. Syanne was trying to get away, but now most of Allen's friends and yes men are very leery of her; later on in the day Luke had walked over with some food in his hands upon looking up and seeing Syanne meditating and floating about three or four feet in the air. With a sigh the older Jedi Master had walked over to the young woman that he saw as his student, however he saw Syanne more like his daughter, she had grown up right in front of his eyes seemingly within a blink of an eye. Syanne had felt her master's presence, and lowered herself back onto the ground, Luke had watched as the amulet around her neck was glowing but not like before. Syanne had breathed deeply again and opened her eyes; and centered herself and looked up at him ''How's Allen doing?'' She had asked while getting up.

''He will be alright in another week or two, however I will say this I am going to be honest and say that it was well deserved.'' Luke had said well helping Syanne up, and handing her some food ''Here's some lunch, I know that you had missed breakfast.'' She had thanked him and sat at a nearby table and Luke had sat on the otherside of the table; and to make sure that she ate a bit. Syanne was known for skipping a meal or two, he wanted to make sure that she was healthy and she ate pretty good; she knew that Luke would not move until she had ate something. As she ate, Luke had cleared his throat to get her attention, in mid chewing she had looked up at him ''Syanne, I want you to research this necklace that had came into your possession, I would feel better.'' Syanne knew that Luke wanted her to do this so that him and the raven hared young woman and the students living there will not fear her.

She knew that tone of voice, ensuring that Luke had gotten his way, and Syanne kinda wanted to know about this trinket's origin and how it had came onto this planet. After Luke had left Syanne to her thoughts, after eating, she had gotten up and going to the research and library area going to the computer sections. Sitting down and typing up the description of this amulet that was glowing still purple, around her neck, she was lightly touching the jewel while typing up the amulet's description and why was it on this planet? As Syanne had started type furiously away on the computer to find out it's original owner and place, in the middle of her typing she had heard a faint but evil voice ''Mine...'' Her senses were very heightened looking around and making slow visual sweeps over the room; which was locked and as far as she knew she was the only one in there. Shrugging it off, thinking it was one of Allen's so called friends trying to scare her into thinking that some kind of ghost was following her, little did she know that her feelings were right!

As Syanne had continued to read her results of her search she had looked shocked! This amulet... this amulet... this beautiful trinket... had belonged to a powerful sith lord by the name of Khan!

Her jaw had nearly hit the floor in total shock, she hadn't really heard of this Khan, who was apparently a sith lord, and she was reading the names and looking at the pictures of the past sith lords and a name that had stood out to her besides the name of Darth Vader, and Darth Sidious, there was a name and a picture of Darth Revan... Her mirror image! It couldn't be?! There was no way that was even remotely possible, there had to be a misprint! A mistake!

Syanne had jumped in total alarm when someone had touched her shoulder, with a startled gasp, she had turned around to see ''Kelko!'' She had screamed at her boyfriend of three years, Kelko Shadow, he was a tall dark hared and dark complected Jedi Master in training much like Syanne. She had stood up and hugged her boyfriend, he had chuckled a bit to himself while wrapping his arms around her waist, three more years her and Kelko will marry; he loved her so much and he knew that she loved him equally. As first he did tick her off to no end, however, when he did deflate his head a bit and talked to her like a human and with a great deal of respect they had started talking then in a blissful relationship. Syanne sighed contentedly as he had placed a tender kiss on her temple, she knew that he was floating them in the air, she had smiled more as Syanne had felt her feet touch the touch the floor once more. Syanne loved this man more than her own trivial life, she had never thought that she could fall in love for feel love for anyone but her master/ father figure; Syanne had never thought that she could feel something so deep and personal.

Syanne had tipped her chin up, as Kelko had leaned down as his 6'0 frame their lips had met again, true her tribe on the planet Starlakon was called The Sky Wolves they were rumored to be the most strong and the most fearless. Sadly, The Sky Wolves were no match for the Sith, Syanne's mother and older sister that could use the force tried to hold them back long enough for Syanne to make good her escape. But that was in vain; yes the girl that was nine years old had managed to run away, except the child had no one to look out for her and take care of her, to tell her that everything was going to be alright again, but now the Empire Darth Sidious had returned as the Dark Lord of the Sith and now he has a new apprentice Darth Savage Draven. Darth Savage Draven was no one to trifle with! he made Darth Vader look like a wuss, on a bad day, the younger and very evil man was about as evil as the Empire himself. Just that thought alone was enough to keep a lot of people awake at night, and their foce powers up to full blast, if they were lucky, or if he was in a good mood he may spare one maybe two people.

Kelko had gently shook Syanne from her musings, she had smiled at him, and both had made eye contact with the screen of the computer his dark eyes had focused back to Syanne he had blinked the computer off. Afterwards taking her hand, and guiding her away from the room, Kelko had been away gathering information about young children that could use the force, and become Jedi knights. He knew that Syanne would never leave this planet, or even Luke, he respected the man and liked him a lot and he had done a great job raising Syanne and teaching everything that Luke Skywalker had been taught and then some; Syanne thought that she was being silly, she was not a reincarnation of Revan. Syanne was herself, no one else, plain and simple she was happy however she was having dreams about certain places, she shook her head side to side and continued to follow Kelko. The raven hared young woman had looked at her puzzled, the man could be unpredictable in a good way, as they had found their way to Luke's office, Kelko had knocked ''Come in,'' Came their master's voice.

The older man had smiled, and stood up from his seat at his desk, and walking over to the two smiling ''Well, Kelko and Syanne what do I owe the honor of your visit?'' He had asked while sitting on his desk looking at the happy couple, it had brought pride to his eyes and to his smile. Kelko and Syanne smiled back ''Master, we want your blessings, Syanne and I can not afford to be apart anymore, I felt the attempted attack on her and I was nearly afraid for her.'' Luke was listening very intently while the couple's hands were still clasped ''Master, we are asking you if we could be officially engaged by the end of the month...'' Syanne's shock was saying everything, it wasn't that she was in love with him she was very much in love with him and would gladly die for him, she would kill for him if she had no choice; but still she did feel the same way. Luke had stood up and walked over to the two and told them that he will think on it; and told Syanne that he needed to speak to Kelko in private. Syanne had said okay and kissed Kelko and waved to Luke, to which he had waved back, as she left Syanne had decided to go in the village and hang out for a while.

Deciding on going in a local pub, everyone who was anyone knew that some sith have been known to come to this pub, but money is money as she had entered to tavern some of the patrons had looked up a couple of young ones were eye humping her. Syanne had rolled her eyes,  
she hated being eyed like a piece of meat, walking up to the bartender the scruffy looking sort of ugly man ''Ah, dark hared angel what would you like?'' Before Syanne could say anything, she had felt someone looking at her, glancing her green eyes to her left there was a pair of very dark and chilling eyes. Syanne had shivered a bit under the gaze, and focused her attention back on the man that was waiting on her order, after she had ordered her drink he smiled at her and he had turned and left to get her drink. The chilly feeling that she was being watched once more had came but a lot stronger! After she had gotten her drink, Syanne had shivered inwardly again and again, she had glanced once more out of the corner of her eye, and her jaw nearly hit the floor there was Darth Savage Draven!

And the devil himself, was sitting there just eying her like a hungry animal, he had lit a smoke and without blinking he was still staring at her, he had looked almost shocked when Syanne had sighed and stood up and walked over to him. Syanne was now within three feet of him, she knew that he could kill her within a moment, however that didn't mean that she could or would put up a fight against him. As Draven had stood up, he was about as tall as Kelko, and his body looked about the same, but Draven was pale as Syanne, oddly enough she wasn't afraid of him, from the look of him he looked like he could crush her with only a thought...

''See anything you like? Sith?'' Syanne had asked

''Hmmm, yes, for a Jedi,'' The evil one had replied

''What is your name?'' Syanne had asked him while her hands were placed upon her hips,

''Savage, Darth Savage Draven, and yours?'' He had bowed courtly

''Savage, from what I heard, it suits you, I am Syanne, I am a Jedi Master.'' He had quirked an eye brow...

''Oh, really, the make Jedi masters beautiful now...''

(End of chapter, R&amp;R)


End file.
